1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to means for silencing the exhaust of internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore, various means have been developed to silence the exhaust of internal combustion engines. See, for example, Redeker et al (U.S. Pat. No. 1,304,096 ), Webb (U.S. Pat. No. 1,840,862), Van Dyke (U.S. Pat. No. 1,842,921), Wright (U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,190), Reindl (U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,078) and Betts (U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,240). None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
The known prior means for silencing the exhaust of internal combustion engines are disadvantageous in that their useful life is limited. This limited useful life is caused by the deterioration of the internal structure of the silencing means by the hot exhaust from the engine. This deterioration is largely due to the fact that these prior silencing means include many internal fastening and fittings and the fact that the baffle members in these prior silencing means are arranged substantially perpendicular to the flow of the exhaust through the silencing means.
The present invention is directed towards overcoming the problems and disadvantages of prior means for silencing the exhaust of internal combustion engines. The concept of the present invention is to provide a rotary flow muffler which effectively silences the exhaust of internally combustioned engines and which has a substantially unlimited useful life.
The rotary flow muffler of the present invention includes a hollow body member having first and second baffle members fixedly positioned in the interior thereof to divide the interior into first, second and third chambers. The body member includes an inlet port for allowing the exhaust from an internal combustion engine to enter the first chamber. An important feature of the present invention is the fact that all the parts thereof are joined together externally of the interior of the body members so as not to subject the fittings to hot exhaust from the engine. The body member is adapted to cause the exhaust entering the interior thereof through the inlet port to rotate in a first direction. Preferably, the inlet port is adapted to cause the exhaust from the engine to enter the first chamber in a direction substantially parallel to the first baffle member. The first baffle member included a plurality of ports for allowing the exhaust from the engine to pass from the first chamber of the body member to the second chamber therof. The plurality of ports of the first baffle member are adapted to cause the exhaust entering the second chamber therethrough to rotate in a second direction substantially opposite the direction of rotation of the exhaust in the first chamber. The second baffle member includes a plurality of ports for allowing the exhaust from the engine to pass from the second chamber of the body member to the third chamber thereof. The plurality of ports of the second baffle member are adapted to cause the exhaust entering the third chamber thereto to rotate in a third direction substantially opposite the direction of rotation of the exhaust in the second chamber. The body member includes an outlet port for allowing the exhaust from the engine to exit the third chamber.